Leave Me Alone
by Lily-Codie19
Summary: A confrontation occurs which leads to more questions.


Leave Me Alone

"Leave me alone." Said Marinette as she trudged past a blond boy with green eyes, her gaze focused straight ahead. She heard a groan followed by a sigh, but she continued on her way. The sound of footsteps alarmed her but she remained calm until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Moving on instinct, she dropped her things, grabbed the hand, pulled hard and used the momentum she had to flip the culprit over her shoulder. With a thud, the blond boy landed on his back, a groan of pain emanating from him as their eyes met Marinette's cold blue eyes.

Marinette tightened her grip on his hand and slightly bent his wrist. The culprit winced and let out a cry of pain before forcefully shutting his mouth. Then Marinette leaned forward, hovering slightly above the culprit. A look of displeasure was plastered on her usually soft and gentle face.

"I said to leave me alone, Adrien." She silently threatened with a sneer, her unusually cold blue eyes boring into Adrien's defiant green ones.

"You know I can't do that, _M'lady_." He whispered urgently, surprising her by using one of his nicknames – Chat's nicknames.

Using her shock to his advantage, Adrien suddenly pulled his captured hand and pushed himself upward, forcing Marinette to step forward hastily whilst trying to avoid stepping on him – cause as much as she is okay with throwing him over her shoulder, she can't risk leaving a footprint on his designer clothes and angering his father.

After regaining her balance, Marinette quickly turns around only to find his face inches away from hers. Marinette froze at the proximity and her heart raced, the pulse echoing in her head. Ignoring this, she sneered at Adrien.

"There's nothing to talk about, _Chat_." She snapped, gritting her teeth. Adrien's face remained determined, his bright green eyes boring into her dim blue ones.

"Where have you been?" He asked, ignoring her previous statement. His eyebrows furrowed in the most adorable way and she couldn't stop the racing of her heart.

Two years without seeing him and she was still in love with the idiot.

"Mari?"

Marinette could feel her stomach flutter at those nicknames – nicknames she had grown to adore and cherish. But she ignored them and remained sneering.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She said coldly, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Bullshit." He replied, staring back defiantly. "Two years of silence and absence and you expect me to just accept that?"

"Yes." She answered, her gaze not wavering. Adrien appeared taken aback, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Who do you think I am to accept such a thing?" He retorted, stepping forward in an attempt to be intimidating. She remained where she was and looked up at him – he was still taller than her and she found that completely unfair.

She had remained silent, her face devoid of emotion. They stood like that for a few moments, Adrien staring down at her in disbelief while Marinette stared back, stoic and unmoving.

Without getting a word from her, Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair. When he looked at her again, eyes full of hurt and distrust, Marinette's heart broke.

"What happened to being partners? I thought we were a _team_." Adrien argued, the frustration could be heard in his voice.

Marinette visibly flinched at this, automatically clutching her sling bag and ducking her head. Because of her short hair, Adrien had a clear view of her ears and inhaled sharply.

She didn't have the earrings anymore.

Realizing what he had noticed, Marinette quickly pushed past him, collecting her things and made a hasty retreat.

"Marinette, wait!" Adrien called out, making her pause. She turned back to him, seeing his outstretched hand as if reaching for her. Her grip on her sling tightened, her shoulders tensing and shaking. A tear then rolled down her cheek and she didn't bother hiding it.

"I'm sorry." And with that, she fled, leaving Adrien more confused and worried than he has ever been.

There's no way he's not letting her get away. Not again.


End file.
